A Love Story Series
by sexycazzy
Summary: This is a series of stories, where Tony meets his old buddy, Nick, from the academy days,and is introduced to his lover, Greg. Greg meets Abby, and becomes good friends. WARNING: slash, m/m, f/m More details inside. Reviews/feedback are loved!
1. New & Old Friends

**TITLE: ****A Love Story Series** **AUTHOR:** sexycazzy  
**BETA:** murgy31  
**RATING:** PG-13 up to NC-17  
**CHARACTERS:** Nick/Greg (established), Tony/Abby (friendship)  
**FANDOM: **CSI/NCIS crossover  
**GENRE:** Romance/friendship/slash  
**SUMMARY:** Nick & Greg meet Tony & Abby, and they make friends. This is a series of stories.  
**WARNING:** slash, m/m sex, f/m sex **DISCLAIMER:****I don't own any characters from CSI or NCIS – they belong to the shows and their makers. *sobs***  
**WRITER'S NOTE: ****As part of the**20Established Relationships on LiveJournal I welcome feedback & reviews - they are loved!

________________

**1. A Love Story: Old & New Friends**

"Tony!" Nick Stokes stood up, as Tony DiNozzo came into the café, and walked over to where his old friend was.

"Man, it's really good to see you!" Nick said, as they had a manly hug.

"And you too, Nick! It has been a long time…" Tony grinned.

Nick heard excited voices behind him, and he recognized one of them to belong to his partner, Greg Sanders. He turned around to find him talking animatedly to an odd girl, who looked like she was a gothic, with pigtails, and a spike collar on her collar. Nick noticed a tattoo which looked like a spider web just below her neck. He grinned, typical of Greg to have found someone similar to him.

"Abby!" Tony exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Tony!" Abby beamed, and went to put her arms around Tony's neck, and kissed Tony's cheek and then she replied, "I bumped into Greg here, and we ended up chatting. He wanted to introduce me to his partner…"

Greg smiled, and turned to Nick, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Abby, meet Nick…" Greg introduced Nick to Abby.

"Nice to meet you, Nick!" Abby said, as she let go of Tony and went to put her arms around Nick, leaving both Nick and Greg flabbergasted.

Tony grinned, he knew it was typical of Abby to hug anyone, especially if she liked them. It seemed that she liked the look of Nick and was glad.

"So you are Greg?" Tony asked, putting a hand.

"Yep, and I assume you're Tony?" Greg asked, taking Tony's hand. Tony nodded, and flashed a smile.

"Wait, you already knew Nick?" Abby turned to Tony, who shrugged.

"Yeah, Nick is an old buddy of mine from the academy days."

"Cool!"

Abby and Greg sat down with Tony and Nick.

"So, Nick, what was Tony like back then?" Abby asked, her elbows propped on the table, up to her chin.

"Tony was mischievous!" Nick laughed, "He always played pranks on the lecturers."

"Ahh, still the same then!" Abby winked at Tony, who snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't the only one…Nick here helped me!"

"Not me!" Nick said, trying to look innocent.

"Oh, come on, you were so the one who started the pranks." Tony said, and then he turned to Abby, "Actually, I learnt all the best pranks from him!"

"That's interesting…I didn't know…" Greg said, grinning, and he looked at Nick, who put a hand up.

"Well, Greggo, there are things you don't know about me…" Nick said, chuckling.

Abby laughed as Tony asked, "Greggo?"

"A nickname…Nick seems to like calling me Greggo for some reason!" Greg told Tony.

"OK, tell me a story about Tony, something I can embarrass him with." Abby asked, getting excited.

"Oh, man…don't tell her anything!" Tony warned Nick, who only winked and turned to Abby.

"Mmmm, let me think a moment here…" Nick rubbed his chin, as Tony groaned.

"I got it!" Nick exclaimed, grinning.

"Tony was very handsome, and very sexy in these days…he always had girls drooling after him." Nick began to tell the story, when Tony interrupted, "Oh, no, not that story!"

"But there was this particular girl who was very obsessive with Tony." Nick ignored Tony, "She always followed Tony everywhere he went. Oh, man, she used to tell everyone that Tony was her boyfriend, which wasn't true. It was graduation day and Tony was walking across the yard to the ceremony when this girl went up to him, and jumped on him. And began to kiss him, and if I remember rightly, she gave him a love bite, in front of everyone!"

Tony groaned, as he remembered.

"It was so funny, Tony went red, like a beetroot! Tony tried to get the girl off, but she was strong, and they fell to the ground, with the girl on the top of him." Nick was laughing now and Abby was grinning.

"But that is not the best part…oh no…" Nick told Abby, "the best part was that the Commissioner was there, and saw everything. He went up to Tony and this girl…I can't remember her name…"

"Stacey…" Tony supplied, and then slapped his forehead.

"You remember her name?" Nick sounded surprised.

"I mean…who could never forget her?" Tony fidgeted in his seat.

"Anyway, the Commissioner wasn't very happy, and he took the girl…Stacey…off Tony, and told Tony to get up. Then in front of everyone, the Commissioner told Tony that it was inappropriate to act like that in public. You could see Tony going really red, and flushed, that he couldn't say anything to him, that it was really Stacey who started it all." Nick laughed.

"ohhh…poor Tony!" Abby put a hand on Tony's arm, trying to not laugh along with Nick.

Tony glared at Abby, and then at Nick. Suddenly Abby burst out laughing, and then Greg followed.

Tony groaned, and then he had an idea. He smiled, mischievously, and turned to Greg.

"Hey, Greg, you wanna know a story about Nick?"

Nick went quiet, and glared at Tony, who only laughed, an eyebrow arisen.

"Hey, you started it!"

"But…but Abby asked!" Nick tried to explain, but Tony ignored him and turned to Greg.

"Well?"

"Sure, why not? It better be good!"

"Oh, yeah, man…it's going to be so good!"

Greg and Abby leaned forward, eager to hear Tony's story as Nick groaned, he knew which story Tony was going to tell them.

"OK, we shared a dorm at the academy. Nick had a crush on someone on the basketball team, I can't remember which one..anyway…Nick used to play on his team. He was okay at basketball, but it didn't stop him getting on the team!" Tony laughed, as Greg frowned, "Nick was a basketball player?"

"I wasn't very good, and anyway it didn't last long…" Nick glared at Tony, who laughed again.

"Anyway, we were playing a game one day, and Nick was getting ready to go and play. He ran down the stairs from the locker room and tripped over his own feet. We all saw him tumbling down and suddenly, his shorts and boxers went off." Greg and Abby were laughing at this stage. "At the end of the stairs, Nick fell in front of his crush, and we saw all. Nick was so embarrassed, when he got up, and rushed off. He never played again."

Tony's eyes were now watering, at the memory, "I laughed so hard, and afterwards, I used to tease him everyday…until that stupid graduation day!"

"I must tell Warrick, he will have a whale of time teasing Nick!" Greg roared out, laughing.

"Don't you dare!"

"Mmm, if you are nice to me, I might re-consider…" Greg teased.

"I'm sure I will think of something…" Nick smiled.

"Aww…what a nice couple!" Abby cooed, while Tony rolled his eyes.

Nick and Greg blushed.

They chatted some more, shared stories and talked and talked till it got dark.


	2. Blind Love

**2. A Love Story: Blind Love**

"Uhh…god…Nick!" Greg cried out as Nick ran his tongue across one of Greg's nipples.

"That good eh?" Nick said, as he started to nibble his lover's nipple.

"God…please…"

Nick moved to the other nipple, and licked it long and good, before nibbling it. Then he ran his tongue down to Greg's stomach, and licking it all over.

Greg couldn't see what Nick was doing, because he was blindfolded, and it was driving him crazy, not able to see and just feel Nick's touch.

"Nick….please…." Greg pleaded.

"Not yet, Greggo…" Nick told him, and he ran a hand up and down Greg's thigh.

Greg felt a shiver through his body, and he knew that if Nick continued like this, he wasn't going to last long.

Nick looked at his lover, and grinned, as he leaned forward to kiss Greg fully on the mouth, and Greg kissed him back, but furiously and hungrily. Nick gave a quiet chuckle as he gave in to the kiss. Their tongues were enthralled with each other, and suddenly Nick and Greg were biting and nibbling each other's lips. Greg's arms reached up to wrap around Nick's neck, but Nick let go and pinned Greg's arms to the bed.

"Don't touch…you know the rule!" Nick whispered in Greg's ear, and Greg groaned.

"Please…I need to touch….please…"

"Not yet, Greggo…not yet…"

Greg hit the bed with his head, as Nick laughed quietly.

Nick's hands were running down both of Greg's thighs, his lips softly touching the tip of Greg's cock.

Greg groaned and moaned as he felt Nick's lips on his cock.

"Not...uh…going…to last…" Greg told Nick, strained.

"You're going to have to hold it, G…" Nick replied, as he took Greg's cock into his mouth and began to suck it slowly.

Greg arched his back, and grabbed the sheets under him.

"Oh…please…."

Nick ignored Greg's protests, and continued to work his lover's cock, taking it out and in of his mouth. His hands were caressing Greg's balls as he sucked the shaft.

Nick's own cock was twitching, wanting some attention, and he grinned, it was time.

Slowly, Nick withdrew from Greg's cock, and Greg growled.

"Why did you stop?"

Nick shook his head, and then realized Greg couldn't see him. He crawled up to Greg and told Greg in a husky voice,

"I'm going to take you…"

Greg let out a moan, as Nick got in between of Greg's legs and lifted them up to his shoulders.

A finger went into Greg's hole, and Nick grinned, as he found that it was already stretched and open, ready for him.

"Mmm, open and ready for me, G?" Nick asked.

"I…uhh...knew…you were planning something…" Greg struggled to get the words out, as Nick played with Greg's hole, not that Greg needed it.

"Fuck me…please…now!"

"As you wish, G…" Nick said, as he held his cock and moved forward to enter Greg slowly.

Once his cock was fully in, Nick began to thrust in and out of Greg.

"Oh…god…yes…" Greg cried out in ecstasy.

Nick started to ram in and out of Greg fast and furious, and Greg moved his hips trying to catch up with Nick, but he failed and finally laid back to allow Nick do all the work.

"Uhh..oh…Greggo! I'm going to come…."

"Come…damn it…."

Suddenly, Nick exploded inside Greg and Greg came quickly, soon after.

Nick slowly withdrew, and collapsed beside Greg.

"Oh, babe..that was great!"

"Yeah…get it off…" Greg said.

Nick realized that the blindfold was still on, and he took it off.

Greg blinked, as he was taking in the sight, and saw Nick smiling down at him.

"Oh…that was great!" Greg exclaimed, "Can I touch you now?"

Nick chuckled and nodded.

Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and waist, as he rested his head on Nick's chest.

"I love you, Nick…"

"I love you too, babe."

They stayed like for a while.

* * * * *

"Babe?" Nick shook Greg's shoulder gently.

"Wh..what?" Greg slowly opened his eyes.

"You know Tony?"

"Uhh..yeah…" Greg slowly got up, confused why Nick wanted to bring Tony up, and now of all times.

"I think he's in love…"

"Huh? What made you think that?" Greg was fully awake now, and looked at Nick, curious.

"Yeah…you remember Abby?" Nick asked.

Greg rolled his eyes, Nick should know better than to ask. Ever since they met, Greg and Abby e-mailed each other everyday.

"Yeah, I remember her…what does she have to do with Tony being in love?" Greg asked, as Nick tilted his head to one side, and raised his eyebrow.

"You mean…Tony and Abby? No way…"

"Yeah, think about it…remember that day we met in the café? Did you see the looks Tony gave Abby, when she talked about her date?" Nick told Greg.

"Oh, yeah…I remember…so are you saying that Tony's in love with Abby?" Greg asked and Nick nodded.

"Well, that's interesting…Abby was telling me about this guy she's in love with. But the way she described him sounded almost like Tony." Greg was mumbling, and suddenly, an idea came in his mind, as he turned to Nick, with a glint in his eyes.

Nick was suddenly suspicious, he knew whenever Greg got that look, it meant that he was planning something.

"Why don't we get them together…play matchmaker?"

Nick groaned, anything but that…

"Babe…you know the last time you played matchmaker, you ended up getting punched!"

"I…thought Sara liked Warrick! I was wrong…but still it worked out in the end…"

"How come?" Nick frowned.

"Oh, come on! Grissom was jealous when he thought Warrick liked Sara back, and he fought for Sara and he got her in the end!"

"That's nothing to do with you…G!"

"Oh, yes….of course it did!"

Nick was about to protest, when Greg interrupted.

"Focus, Nick! Abby and Tony are blind to each other, when it comes to love…so it's up to us to bring them together…you in?"

Nick shook his head, but when Greg slid a hand under the covers, and began to stroke Nick's cock back to life, Nick changed his mind…he was in.

'Oh, boy…it can only end badly or well…' Nick thought to himself, as Greg got under the covers.

TBC


End file.
